Can't Help Not Leavin'
by Lovinyou7
Summary: Sadie Stone changes her mind about leaving Nashville. Rayna and Sadie friendship. This is my take on what should have happened.
**Just a little idea that randomly came to me, and I wrote it down. So, this is my first Nashville fanfic, and I'm pretty sure I'm way off base here with what you guys like, but I'm going to give it a shot, and I would really appreciate any feedback. I don't know about you guys, but I was becoming obsessed with Sadie and then she just left. I plan for this to mainly be about Sadie and Rayna and their friendship, not really too much about anyone else. So, this takes place a week after Sadie left. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She was sitting at her desk with the headphones on. Listening to artist after artist who had given her their demo, but none of them seemed to be just right. It was frustrating, knowing two of the best artists Highway 65, or any label really, had ever seen had walked out the door without releasing an album. First, Scarlett O'Connor, and then Sadie Stone. Rayna threw the headset on the desk, and held her head in her hands. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, hoping her headache would disappear, but it wasn't helping much. There had been so much going on in the past week, with the label, at home, all she wanted was a break. Nothing ever seemed to go right, but she always held her head high, and put on a brave face for everyone no matter how scared she was. At least Juliette would be able to get back in the studio soon since she had her baby. That was one good thing going on, and who would ever guess it would be Juliette to come through with that good thing. She couldn't believe how hectic her life had become, starting her own label was harder than she ever imagined. She saw a figure in the corner of her eye, and couldn't help but wonder how long they had been standing there. "What is it?" She looked up. "Sadie." She couldn't believe it. Was she dreaming? Was Sadie Stone really standing in her office like the answer to her prayers? She didn't look like she came to make to make an album though, she looked like she'd been crying for a while, and she had some sort of papers in her hands. This was Rayna's one and only chance to get her back, but she could tell it wouldn't be a walk in the park.

"Rayna. I'm so sorry. I don't belong in Virginia, I need to be here, recordin' this album." She said with tears in her eyes and a nod, assuring herself she was doing the right thing. There had been several times during her flight over to Nashville that she wanted to turn around and go back, but eventually was able to make her way to Rayna's office, and there would be no going back now.

"Sadie, are you sure? You don't have to, if you need to take some time... I'm okay with that, I get it." She was so good at talking her into staying.

"I- I don't need time. I need to record this album."

"If you don't mind me askin', what changed your mind?" Rayna said while she stepped around her desk. Sadie took a seat in the chair opposite of the desk, and Rayna sat in the one next to her.

Her hands were shaky as she unfolded her letters. "This one, her husband was abusin' her, and she got out, and she thanked me for having the voice she never could. This one..." She flipped to the next letter. "Her husband is still abusin' her, she's never told anyone, but me in this letter. She tried sendin' this letter to me three times before, and he caught her and beat her for it... She got beat for me." She was crying by now. "And her, she is a fourteen year old girl, she says her dad beats her, and her mother, and because of me, she's going to finally tell someone. These people need me, Rayna. I ain't leavin' them now."

 _So baby I ain't leavin'._

"I'm so proud of you, Sadie."

"I've gotten so many of these letters, I can't believe all these people... and so many of them have never told anyone but me."

"You're a real easy person to talk to." She said with all honesty.

"These people don't even know me. I feel like I need to do somethin' for them..."

"The best thing you could do right now, is get in the studio. Alright?"

"Yeah, when is the soonest you can make that happen?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. Oh, and do you want to write a song with me? Just somethin' for all of them... as sort of a thank you, if that wouldn't be too much? I know you're real busy."

"I'd love that." Rayna said, and brought Sadie in for a hug. She was so glad to have her back. "Welcome back to Highway 65."

"I'm not gonna say it feels good to be back, but it feels right."

"It's good to have you back. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh, yeah, I got a hotel for a couple nights, just while I look for a place."

"No, you ain't stayin' in a hotel. Come stay at my house. Please."

"No, I couldn't do that to you, Rayna." She said, despite how much she wanted to accept the offer.

"No, it's really not a problem. Come on, do you have your stuff with you?"

"Yeah, but really-"

"-You're stayin' at my house, no arguments. Unless, you can come up with the best damn excuse I've ever heard."

"I don't wanna?"

"Ha! Nice try. Come on." Rayna said, and decided to leave the office with Sadie, filling Bucky in on her way out.

* * *

When they arrived at Rayna's house, the kids were still in school, and Deacon was still living at his place. So, no one else was home.

"Rayna, are you really sure about all this? The last thing I want is to be a burden. I know you have your own life, and things you need to do."

"Sadie, you're not a burden. You're my artist, and my artists are my priority. Now, you know where the guest room is, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Sadie said, and took her stuff back to the room.

Rayna sat on her couch, and picked up her phone to dial Deacon's number. The phone rang three times before he finally answered, and she had started to get impatient. She had so much to do, and Sadie showing up just added so much to that list, and she didn't know if she'd ever get to rest again. Without a doubt, she was thrilled Sadie returned, and was wanting to work on her album, but there was just so much going on that she didn't know how much more she could handle. Then, on top of everything, she agreed to write a song with Sadie. She didn't have the time for that at all, but she still really wanted to do that for her. "Hey." She heard from the other end.

"Hey, uh, can I have you pick up the girls from school and bring them to the house today by any chance? Sadie showed up, and so I'm at the house with her right now. I just don't know if I'll make it, so if you could-"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I got it. You go do what you gotta do."

"Thanks, hun. Bye."

"Bye."

After Rayna hung up with Deacon, she called around, and arranged for Sadie to get in the studio later in the day. She hoped Sadie would be okay with it, but she seemed really anxious to get back in the studio, and Highway 65 could really use the release of the CMA award winning artist.

She decided to make sure Sadie was alright with the studio time she had scheduled for her, before heading back to the office, and went to find her in the guest room.

" _I ran away from the past,  
with no lookin' back,  
then you come waltzin' right in here.  
Can't you disappear?  
Can you please disappear?  
Oh, Disappear."_

She heard coming from the room, and listened in the doorway until, Sadie finally noticed her and stopped. "Soundin' great! That a new one?"

"Yeah, I was just writin' down some thoughts."

"Is it about Pete?"

She nodded with a smile in order to mask the sadness. "Yeah, it is. As much as I loved him... and as much as I hate him, he made me feel somethin', even if it was pain. I can't help but to write about it, and I want the people out there to know I'm not afraid to talk about it, I'm not afraid of him anymore."

 _I don't wanna write a sad song._

"Mind if I hear what you have?"

"Oh, I really only have the chorus, and some of the first verse."

"Maybe I can help you?"

She was trying to write a song about everything that happen with him since she got to Nashville, and she didn't expect Rayna to understand everything, but they are both great songwriters, and there was no doubt they could pull this off. "So, I was thinkin' of startin' it off with 'you took my life, destroyed my fairytale, until the day you said farewell?' It's just not soundin' right though."

"So he took your life, he changed the story you wanted to tell, but he can't steal your glory, right? The CMA."

Sadie strummed a few chords on her guitar before adding in her vocals to try out the new lyrics.

" _You took, my life.  
You took, my story,  
but you can't, steal my glory.  
This is my life.  
I won't let you, steal everythin',  
and stand there, still smilin'.  
I lead my own life.  
And now, I'm free,  
and I can, finally breathe._

It's all true." She said after singing the first verse.

"It's a great start." Rayna added.

* * *

 **So a little different than your typical Deyna fic? Haha. I apologize for not being a songwriter. I did my best for this since, I knew it needed a song. Let me know if you liked it, or if I should just stop there with the song. So, would you be interested in more? I could maybe make it a two or three shot, but that depends on you guys, if you want more, leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
